Following You
by Enigmaforum
Summary: This is set right after The Gatekeeper part 2. It will be a NickMadison fic. Completed! I really suck at summaries. This is my first Fanfic, so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, so the post I made with my first FF was not supposed to turn out that way, my computer was being very weird that day, and only posted some of the first chapter. I am so sorry about that; here is the REAL first chapter.**

"_I still can't believe that really happened did we really just defeat Morticon?" "How did this happen, why did this happen?" "All of this is just way to much to take in. I need to get out of here."_ With that Nick Russell quietly made his way to the entrance of Rootcore and slowly slipped out, hoping that none of his friends noticed his sudden departure from their "party".They had every right to celebrate the defeat of Morticon but now Nick needed some time alone, something that Koragg had said earlier was stuck in his head and giving him a pounding headache just thinking about it. He decided to just go sit outside for a little bit, clear his head and then quietly join the rest of his friends in having fun. As he glanced back towards the entrance of Rootcore he was relieved to see that no one had seen or tried to follow him. Little did he know that a certain blue ranger had been watching him the entire time, as he slipped into the woods she slipped out soon after him and began to follow.

Nick had been walking around for what seemed like an hour, but in reality had been around 20 minutes. As the sun began to set he found a large rock close to the river and collapsed against the side of it. His head was spinning from all the events that hadt aken place earlier that day. Now that Morticon was gone, what new threat would he and the others have to deal with? Surely everything was only going to get harder from here, and he had to worry about it all because he was the leader. He was the one person who worried constantly about his team, every hit that someone took he felt like he had taken the blow with him or her. So here he was, Nick Russell, red mystic ranger and constant worrywart. No one knew how much he truly worried about the rest of his team, and in truth he would never tell anyone if he could help it. In fact the only person he would consider telling this small secret to would be Maddie, without her he wouldn't even have friends to worry about.

The memory of that day after they had all gotten out of the woods was still fresh in his mind; it was then that he knew his life would never be the same. That day was the day he'd fallen for her. Maddie had been so sweet, so kind, and just so understanding towards him. Although he'd never admit it to anyone, she was one of the main reasons he came back to Briarwood that day. When he saw her being defeated by Koragg, he just couldn't stand by and do nothing while the one girl he'd actually started to care about got hurt. It was because of Maddie he'd become the red ranger and it was because of her that he'd actually stayed to help defend the city with the rest of his team. It was because of Maddie that his life had taken such a positive turn. Nick sighed as he thought about the beautiful girl who had started to make him feel things he never thought he would. She made his heart race, and when she was around no one else mattered to him but her. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the rock, as he started to fall asleep thoughts of Madison left his mind and entered his dreams.

**Authors note: Again to whoever read this story, I apologize for the confusion. The next chapter will be here soon! Please read and review! I know its still kind of short, but the chapters will get longer I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.**

Madison's POV:

"_What the hell am I doing?" "I shouldn't be following him like this, what if he doesn't want to see me?" "What if I'll just be that annoying girl that guys are nice to but don't really like?" "Oh god I hate questioning myself like this."_ This was what Madison, the blue mystic ranger was thinking about the entire time she followed Nick into the woods. That little voice inside her was telling her to go back to Rootcore and let Nick be by himself. Yet she couldn't pull herself away from following him to where ever he was going. So she did the only thing that made sense to her, she told that little voice in her head to shut up. When that was done, she just kept following in silence hoping she would find an appropriate time to tell Nick that he was not alone.

Just as Nick stopped by the river, that nagging voice in the back of her head was starting to tell her to turn back again, Maddie just kept telling herself that all she was going to do was check on a friend and then leave him alone and head back to Rootcore. That was all she was doing nothing more. Or was it? There was really no denying the fact that Nick Russell had literally left Maddie speechless the day they met. That was the day she'd convinced him to stay and help them battle the forces of evil. The day she'd looked into his eyes and literally could have melted right into the ground . Why couldn't she have fallen for someone who wasn't impossible to get? Nick just didn't seem to notice her in the girlfriend sort of way, and Madison just wasn't the type of girl to go up to a guy and say "Hey I think I'm in love with you and was wondering if you felt the same way." It just wasn't how she handled things with guys. Maddie had had exactly 2 serious boyfriends in her lifetime, and the last boyfriend had literally left her heart in a million tiny little pieces. Ben had been a way to get over that pain, but the entire time she was dating him she had wanted Ben to be Nick. The only problem was, if she told Nick how she felt would he feel the same way? Or would he leave her broken hearted? A broken heart was just something Maddie could not deal with right now, she and the others had way too much to think and worry about as it was. If he didn't say anything than she wouldn't say anything. She was just about to turn around and start to head back to Rootcore when all of a sudden _"snap" _she stepped on a twig, and froze on the spot, as she silently cursed myself for not being more cautious.

**Authors Notes: Well what do you think of the second chapter? What will happen now that Nick knows someone is watching him? Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers**

Nick's Story 

"**Snap".**That one little sound was all it took for Nick to come out of his dream and go to full attention. _"Great, this is just what I need today, more monsters."_ Nick's eyes darted all over his surroundings in an attempt to find whatever had made that noise. He was silently cursing whatever had made that noise for interrupting a VERY nice dream about himself and Maddie. As he slowly stood up he got into a defensive stance, _"Well no need to ranger up just yet. I want to see what this thing is before I make any decisions." "Hell, for all I know it might even be Phineas."_ Nick silently chuckled to himself as the thought crossed his mind. Only Phineas could sneak up on him while he was resting peacefully.**"Snap." **Nick's head turned to his left as the sound echoed in his mind. He took up a tougher defensive stance, and shouted to anything in the forest that might be listening, "Alright whatever the hell you are, come out and fight." As Nick stood there getting ready to do battle his eyes searched for some movement in the trees that would allow him to make the first move and not get caught on a losing side.

Maddie's Story 

"**Snap."** Maddie couldn't believe her stupidity, why had she even started to follow Nick anyway? Now she was going to have to tell him that she was here and practically die of the embarrassment. He was probably going to think that she was a stalker or something. As she peered around the tree she saw him getting into a defensive stance. _"Great he thinks I'm a monster." "Now what do I do?"_ Maddie's body slowly slid downward towards the ground as her mind began to plot the many different ways she could avoid a very awkward situation with Nick. At this moment, running seemed like a very good idea, the water in the lake could provide an excellent distraction. All she needed was a wave of her wand and suddenly a wall of water would appear and drench Nick, then she could make a quick getaway and pretend like nothing ever happened. **"Snap."** She broke another twig, "_Darn it, now I really have to move if I want to get out of this." _As her head glanced around the tree again, she saw Nick standing there, arms out, legs bent, and eyes scanning the forest. As his gaze swept towards her direction Maddie hid behind the tree once more, all the while thinking _"God has he always been this cute."_ Maddie let out a small sigh as she thought about how gorgeous Nick always looked no matter what he did. Her mind continued to dwell on Nick, until she heard him shout "Alright whatever the hell you are, come out and fight." _"Great, now I have no choice, I have to stay here and explain this to him, but how?"_ Maddie silently rehearsed what she was planning on saying to the love of her life when he finally discovered she was here. First, she would actually have to tell him she was here. Secondly, she would have to find a way to try and make this whole situation not seem so terribly awkward. Thirdly, she would have to try and make up an actual excuse for being out here, and finally, if all else failed she would run. That plan was simple enough to follow, except for one little problem, every time she and Nick were alone together, she got completely tongue-tied. Everything was going to be fine all she had to do was say _"Hey Nick it's just me." _All she needed to say were those5 very simple little words. After that hopefully she could just make it up as she went along. With those thoughts in her head Maddie stood up and slowly peered around the tree one last time, Nick was still standing in his defensive stance looking ready to charge. _"Well it's now or never, just get it over with already."_ Maddie slowly stepped out from behind the tree as Nicks head whipped around in her direction. For a moment they both just stood there not knowing what to say or do. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Maddie, Nick made the first move.

He simply said "Maddie?"

**Well what did you guys think?Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

**Maddies Story:**

"Maddie." That one word just echoed between the two mystic rangers for a very long and uncomfortable silence. The first move had been made, but who was going to make the second? Maddie was quietly looking at her feet with an occasional glance at Nick. _"Alright enough is enough I need to say something, but what?"_ With that thought Maddie slowly began walking towards Nick, she had decided that the slower she moved the more time she would have to think of something to say. As she made her way towards Nick she kept her eyes firmly towards the ground, knowing that if she looked into his eyes she wouldn't be able to think about anything. God how she hated him for having that effect on her, if only he wasn't so handsome, kind, and caring then maybe this would be easier on her. _"No, nothing would make this easier and you know it. Just get this over with so you can run far away from him." _As Maddie started getting closer and closer her previous thoughts of running away crept their way back into their brain. She was just about to start running when all of a sudden her feet stopped moving. Maddie slowly looked up and straight into the eyes of Nick Russell, and from there her mind shut down every logical brain cell she had, she just stood there trying to think of something, anything to say to him. _"Great now what do I do?" _

**Nicks Story:**

Shock. There was no other way to put it. He was in complete and utter shock at seeing Maddie standing beside a tree. _"Why the hell is she here?"_ His mind was definitely reeling, so he couldn't think of anything say except for one thing "Maddie." After that his mind went completely blank. Silence followed after he'd spoken, he couldn't think of anything else to say and it seemed that she couldn't either. She was looking at the ground and he was starring at anything that was not her. If he looked at her he would completely lose whatever rational thoughts would come to his mind. That seemed to happen a lot whenever she was around him; he couldn't speak and just wanted to stare into her eyes. God how was he going to manage to say anything around her without confessing his feelings? He was just about to try and say something when he heard the movement of leaves; he looked towards Maddie and saw her moving towards him at a very slow pace. _"Great, I need to say something to her, but what?"_ Nick was definitely thinking about running at this point, but his heart had somehow told his legs to not work at this point. So there he stayed waiting for Maddie to finally stop moving trying to think of something to say. He was starring at the ground but stopped to look up from time to time, Maddie had this really cute shy look on her face and he couldn't help but grin to the ground. He finally looked up when a pair of feet stopped in front of him. His eyes went straight into those of Madison Roccas. From then on he knew he'd be in trouble, how the hell was he going to do this?

Maddie was standing there looking into his eyes trying to find the words she so desperately wanted to come out of her mouth. She said the only thing she could think of at the moment,

"Hey." She spoke softly, almost like she was scared of what was going on. Nick couldn't think of anything to say to her and all he could do was say one thing back. "Hey."

Well what did you guys think? Chapter five will be here soon, I promise! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. **

**Maddies story:**

"_Alright, I said something and he said something back, now all we have to do is maybe have an actual conversation. Oh god this is going to be hard." _ Maddies mind was slowly starting to think again a she came out of the haze that came with looking into Nicks eyes and started looking at the ground again. She was definitely going to say something to him now. She took a deep breath and slowly began to work up the courage to say something to him. The only problem she thought she would have would be having to look into his eyes again, that could and probably would be her downfall. _"The only thing you can do is to not look into his eyes, look anywhere else but there." _With that thought Maddie raised her head and focused her eyes on the trees to the side of his head. She didn't care of she looked like an idiot at this point, all she cared about was saying what needed to be said and then retreating to anywhere but here.

Maddie started to speak "So…you probably want to know what I'm doing here right?" It came out as a sort of mumble and probably couldn't be heard except Nick. _"Great I choose now to become the shyest person in the human world." _"I promise it's for a good reason." With that, Maddie went back to being silent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile….Nick was trying to figure out something to say to Maddie. He just couldn't seem to get the right words out; he wanted to know what she was doing here but at the same time he didn't want to know. He was just really happy to see her, and at the same time terrified. In all honesty he tried to avoid being alone with Maddie as much as possible. Whenever he was around her he couldn't think straight. The day that she had come into the office to film him had nearly killed him. Being so close and not being able to tell her of his feelings had been one of the most painful things he'd had to endure. He had wanted to tell her then and there that he was completely in love with her but then he'd had to open his big mouth and send her running away from the room and him. He'd always blamed himself for what happened to Maddie that day. If not for him then she wouldn't have gotten turned into stone, and she wouldn't have met Ben. God, how he'd hated Ben the second he walked into the Rock Porium. He was not the guy for Maddie, but she had started to date him anyway. The second she had started to date him he cursed himself for bringing this on. If not for his stupidity he might have told Maddie how he felt, he might have taken a chance, he might be the one dating her. Thank god she had broken it off two weeks after it had started because if it had gone on any longer he would have seriously injured someone, namely Ben. Nick snapped back into reality as a soft voice started to say something "So…you probably want to know what I'm doing here right?" Maddies voice was so soft that he had to strain to here her, all the while she was speaking she looked into the distance and not at him. It took all of his self-control to not touch her face and look into her eyes yet again as she spoke again with that same soft voice "I promise its for a good reason." He thought about what to do next and did the only thing he could think of he began to speak to her in an equally soft tone.

"I know it is, you can tell me anything Maddie."

Authors Note: I would like to thank all of you guys that are giving me reviews, I really appreciate it. As always please review. Chapter 6 will be here soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.**

**Authors Note: So the time has finally come, they actually get to talk! I had a blast writing this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Now on with the story!**

**Maddies Story:**

"I know it is, you can tell me anything Maddie." His voice was so soft, and it sounded so understanding that Maddie could have literally melted into the ground. She was expecting him to be angry, to yell, maybe even scream, but not this. Anything but him being kind and considerate. Which meant that explaining this whole situation was going to be even harder then she imagined, anger she could have dealt with, it was what she was expecting. Now she'd have to deal with the kindness she'd come to know and love about him. If she wasn't careful she was going to tell him exactly how she felt about him the second he looked into her eyes again. This was definitely going to be a challenge, one that she wasn't sure she was ready for. _"Well it's now or never, just go ahead and start talking you can't do any more harm to this very awkward situation." _

"I know I can, and you know you can tell me anything right?" She asked the question uneasily; sometimes she didn't know if Nick trusted all of them enough to really let them into his world. _"Please let his answer say yes, just let him say yes."_ Maddie was silently praying to whatever gods were listening, if he said yes then maybe, just maybe she could try and get closer to him. If they could become close friends, then maybe just maybe that friendship could become something more.

XXXXXXXXX

Nicks Story:

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Her voice sounded very uneasy, as if she was questioning herself along with questioning him. That question took Nick by surprise; he hadn't expected her to ask such a deep question. He knew the answer he wanted to give, but he just wasn't sure on how to put it into words. The word "yes" didn't seem like it was enough; it felt like he needed to say something more. He trusted all of his friends with his life. He knew they would never let him down in battle. Of all of his friends he trusted Maddie most of all. She was everything to him, and she needed to know it. How was he going to tell her how he felt? All he needed to know was if she felt the same way about him. _"Alright, go ahead and answer already, she's waiting for it." _

"I know I can tell you anything Maddie your one of my best friends." "He stated using that same soft voice, he'd used earlier. That answer seemed like it would fit perfectly, and it did when he looked at her face she was smiling. The look on her face held one of relief and joy. He couldn't help but smile knowing he was the reason that she had that smile on her face. Her smile made everything worthwhile to him. With that he decided that it was his turn to ask her a question.

XXXXXXXXX

Both Stories:(I know finally!):

"So Maddie, what are you doing out here?" His question was quiet, in a way that was totally unlike him. Maybe if he played his cards right here he could get more then that answer, maybe he could get the answer his heart was hoping for. Maddie took a deep breath, smiled and started to explain. "Oh, right, um, well I saw you leaving the party and you looked like you were down in the dumps." "So I decided to come and find you, just to see of you were all right." "Are you alright?" Maddie had never spoken so quickly in her entire life. _"Thank god that's over, I just hope that he caught all of that because I do not want to explain myself again."_ She looked over at Nick whose expression had softened considerably. He was smiling and looking at her with eyes of understanding that she couldn't help but smile for. With a newfound courage Maddie lifted her head up and looked straight into Nicks eyes. She could do this; she could be alone with him now.

"Are you alright?" That was Maddie, always concerned about others. Her question couldn't help but make Nick smile. He was surprised he had understood that part along with everything else. He'd heard all of her little "rant" and smiled the entire time, she'd come out here to see him. She was actually genuinely concerned about him; she cared about him. He looked up to find her staring straight into his eyes. He smiled at her as he answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." "I just needed to get some air, clear my head." "Thanks for being so concerned about me." His answer came out in a new softness, one that made Maddie shiver. His gaze had held hers the entire time; his eyes had never left hers. She blushed and her smile got even wider at his comment. Seeing her reaction her eyes lit up with a light she had not seen before. Suddenly Maddie said something she never thought she would,

"I care about you Nick." "I always will." With that Maddie's face turned bright red, she had literally just admitted that she cared about Nick. Nick just stood there with a look of hope on his face. Maybe he cared about her to; maybe they could talk about everything now. Her only question was how was she going to go about doing this?

Authors Note: I am extremely proud of this chapter. As you can probably tell, this story is drawing to a close. I think I had two more chapters in my outline. If you guys want more you know what to do. Please review! Also I was thinking about doing a sequel to this fanfic, maybe including a Xander/Vida pairing. What do you think? Good idea or bad idea? Please let me know! Thanks in advance!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

**Authors note: Thanks again for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them!**

"_Oh great, this is just great." "I did not just tell Nick what I think I just told him." "Oh god, what am I going to do now?"_ Everything around them suddenly went very quite, and she was sure that if she dropped a pin to the ground the entire forest would have been able to hear it. She didn't care about the silence; in fact she found it quite soothing. The only thing that was bothering was the silence coming from Nick. Maybe she had misread his face; maybe the light that went into his eyes when she'd said she cared about him wasn't really there. Maybe she was just fooling herself into thinking that maybe, just maybe Nick cared about her as more than a friend.Maddie sighed heavily and went back to looking at the ground, while contemplating her very few options. The option of running was slowly creeping its way back into her mind. At least then she'd have some time to deal with everything that had happened here today, then she could deal with Nick. There was only a slight problem with running; she couldn't do it. Not after looking into those eyes, not after seeing them shine for her. She may be one of the stupidest people of the entire world for staying, but she had to take a chance. Today was the day that she was going to find out what Nick felt for her. If anything she and Nick could just talk. Then she could run away, with that Maddie took a deep breath and looked up into Nick's eyes. She could do this she knew she could.

XXXXXXXXX

"_Did she really just say that?" "Please let this mean what I think it means." _Nick was lost in thought for a very long time. When he finally came back to the real world Maddie was staring at the ground, and everything in the forest suddenly seemed very quiet. He looked around them and then back at Maddie, her face was still covered in a blush, it made her look even more adorable then she already was. Nick couldn't help himself he simply stared at her for the longest time, he didn't want this moment to end, and it took all of his self-restraint to not grab her and just kiss her. He'd wanted to kiss her for a very long time, and had always managed to keep his feelings in check, but right now with Maddie so close to him it was very hard to resist. _"Alright that's it, I'm going to tell her how I feel." "The worst thing that could happen would be that she doesn't feel the same way." _Nick sighed as he thought of that one possible outcome, but from everything he'd seen with Maddie here tonight, maybe just maybe she wanted him to be more than a friend too. With that he took a deep breath and looked into Maddies eyes. With courage he didn't know he had he said "I care about you to Maddie."

XXXXXXXXX

"I care about you to Maddie."

"_That's all I wanted to hear." "Tonight I'm going to tell Nick how I feel." _ Maddie just smiled at his words, now she could definitely tell him how she felt. This was going to be hard, but not impossible. While looking into his eyes she found her courage again. She could do anything now. She had decided to say something to him, but before she could speak his voice hit her ears. It was still as soft as before but somehow it was stronger.

"Maddie, I was wondering, would you like to sit out here with me for a while." "I understand of you want to go back to the party, but maybe we could talk." There he'd finally said it. Now all he had to do was wait for her answer. He was silently praying to whatever was listening that she would say yes. If they could just talk tonight, he could lay his feelings out on the table. While he was lost in thought, Maddies soft voice brought him back to reality.

"Nick, I would love to sit with you." "In fact, I'd rather do that than go back to the party." With that said she began to walk back over to the rock he'd been sitting by earlier. She hadn't taken more than three steps, when her foot got caught on an upturned tree root. She was falling towards the ground, Nick reacted quickly, grabbing onto her waist and holding on for dear life. Maddie was facing towards him her face was bright red and she was smiling. She was beautiful, and he did the only thing he could think of. He slowly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her.

Authors Note: Sadly, I only have one more chapter after this. I am planning on doing a sequel to this story. Thanks again for the reviews. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.**

**Authors Note: I am so sorry it has taken me such a long time to update! I was having some computer issues. I want to thank all of you guys that have reviewed this story. It has really made writing my first fanfiction a great experience.**

**Now….On with the story!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Tripping on a tree root should have been embarrassing; it should have caused mumbled words, and an awkward silence. That was what Maddie was counting on when Nick's strong arms stopped her from falling. She knew her face was bright red, she knew as soon as he let her go she would make up an excuse of some sort so she could run away. What she did not know was that Nick catching her would end with his lips on hers. Maddie could not believe this was happening to her. As their lips met she let her arms circle his neck pulling him even closer than he already was. If this was going to be the only kiss she ever got to share with him, Maddie was determined to make it last.

They stayed in that moment for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only around a minute. The need for air became too great and Nick reluctantly broke the kiss. As he gasped for breath he held Maddie even closer to his heart. She was breathing very heavily but she was smiling. Her smile could have easily made the entire forest light up. He wanted to stay like this forever; he never wanted to let go of this amazing girl he had come to care for. As his breathing returned to a normal pattern he searched his head for something to stay. Nick honestly couldn't think of anything to say. His mind was still foggy from that amazing kiss. His feelings for Maddie had to be told tonight.

XXXXXXXXX

Maddie was in heaven, or at least it felt like that, being with Nick in his arms was the best feeling in the entire world. She didn't want to speak and ruin the magic of the last few moments; all she wanted to do was stay in his arms and look into his eyes. His eyes held passion, light, and love. **_Love_** was what she was hoping he felt, because it was certainly what she had been feeling for a very long time now. As much as she hated to do it, she somehow knew she had to be the first to speak, Nick had taken the first step by kissing her now she had to take the second. With a deep breath, she lifted her head onto Nicks shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Nick as much as I love being in your arms, do you think that maybe we could talk about what just happened?" There she'd said something, now it was up to Nick. She pulled back and looked into his eyes yet again waiting patiently for an answer.

Nick remained silent for a few more moments before he let out a breath. Hearing Maddie speak had allowed him the time to think of something to say. When she whispered into his ear with her soft melodic voice, he fell in love with her all over again. **_Love_** now that was an emotion he never thought he would feel. For the longest time, Nick thought that he would be alone, wandering from place to place searching for something to do. Maddie had made him realize he didn't want that life he wanted to be with her. Her question was simple, all she wanted to do was talk, and so they were going to talk about everything right here, right now. He looked into her eyes took a deep breath and prepared to speak. He was going to tell her how he felt right now; otherwise he wouldn't be able to it later on.

Nick continued to stare into her eyes as he began to speak, "We just kissed is what happened, and I don't know about you but I loved it." "Maddie I love you, I've been in love with you for a very long time. I know this is a shock but I need to know if you feel the same way." He looked away and slowly helped Maddie to her feet, and then looked back into her eyes waiting for her to say something about his confession.

XXXXXXXXX

Maddie was in complete shock. Nick was in love with her. She never thought that in a million years that she would hear those words. It was shocking and wonderful at the same time. For the longest time she had loved Nick from afar and now here he was telling her he felt the same way. All she needed to do was tell him she felt the exact same way. As Nick helped her to stand up again he looked into her eyes, he was waiting for her to say something about what he had just said. As he stood there Maddie searched her mind looking for the right words to say. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she gave up thinking and did what her heart was telling her to. She smiled and did something that no one would ever expect Maddie to do; she threw her arms around Nick's neck and kissed him. She put all of what she felt into that kiss, love, trust, and passion. Nick was returning those feelings equally grabbing her around the waist and crushing her against his chest. She pulled back only when the need to breath became to great. They were both gasping for air but she was still in his arms, still clinging to him for dear life. She was still breathing very heavily but she began to speak in a soft whisper.

"It's a good thing that you love me Nick Russell because I love you to." "I've felt this way for a long time as well." She was smiling and looking into his eyes. When she smiled he smiled back this was definitely the start of something very special for the two of them. He looked into her eyes and spoke again, "Well now that that is over with there is one final thing I'd like to do." His eyes lit up as Maddie looked confused as she asked, "What would you like to do?" He simply whispered into her ear "Madison Rocca would you like to go out on a date with me?" She laughed at his question and smiled as she looked into his eyes and said, "Yes, I would love to go out on a date with you, on one condition." Nicks smile became even wider as he said, "What would this one condition be?" Maddie whispered into his ear, " Could we not tell the others about this just yet." "They're all a bit overprotective, **especially** V, and I would personally like to keep you alive for our date." Nick laughed at her request and quickly nodded his head. This new relationship was going to be their little secret, but only for a little while. They needed this time alone before everyone else knew about it. With that Nick kissed Maddie again, this kiss was soft and gentle, like nothing Maddie or Nick had ever felt before they broke apart again. Nick took Maddies hand in his and slowly they made their way back to Rootcore.

**Authors Note: Well there you have it the end to my first fanfiction. Again I really appreciate you guys reviewing. This story has been on my mind and my paper for a while now and it's great to finally finish it for all of you. This was my first fanfiction and definitely not my last. I've already got ideas for several more stories in my head. Just to warn you I am seriously thinking about doing a sequel to this story. It will probably be here in a couple of weeks after I see a few more episodes of MF. Let me know if you want the sequel of not! Again thanks a bunch for the reviews.**

**Please Review! **


End file.
